The Warriors Fanon Wiki Rules
The Warriors Fanon Wiki is a place for creativity. But there are boundaries and consequences, so tread carefully. If you break the rules, you will receive at least one warning, ''unless ''you are vandalizing or in any other way acting as an immediate threat to the wiki and/or its users. Depending on how serious a problem you caused(after receiving a warning/multiple warnings), you will be blocked for up to three months. If it comes to us being forced to blocking you again, it is more likely to be forever. Behavior Here on this Wiki, there are proper ways to behave. Breaking these policies could result in a temporary block after you have received two warnings. Be Respectful Always treat other uers with full respect. Here, everyone is a Clanmate. Insulting, making fun of, or otherwise saying offensive things about other users is not allowed. Mind Your Muzzle Vulgar language is not acceptable, no matter how you are using it. Try to avoid words that may not seem bad to you, but could provoke others. Absolutely no profanity or cussing, as a reminder that anyone, even young children(without an account) can access the wiki. Overall, just be polite. Always listen to the admins, and do not flame or yell. Never insult another user, threaten another user, or openly gossip about another user. Edit Wisely Unless you have the page creator permission, do ''not ''edit articles that do not belong to you unless you are fixing a grammar mistake or adding it to categories. Vandalizing results in an immediate block after it is done twice, it is tolerated in no way, shape, or form. Copying other users is also not allowed. Do not use ideas, characters, pieces of writing, or anything else that was created by/belongs to another user. Be Constructive Pages must center around this Wiki's central idea. Do not create pages and abandon them without adding much content, or they will be deleted after several months. Pages irrelevant to this wiki will be deleted immediately. Badge farming(creating, editing, and adding for the sole purpose of earning a badge, usually by creating or adding worthless and pointless content) is also not allowed, and may result in a block if you continue to do so. Creating pointless categories is discouraged(for example, "Awesome Characters" or "Characters I Like". You are, however, permitted to make categories dedicated for keeping all of your OCs- it actually helps the organization of characters. Construction When creating a page, you'll need to follow these simple rules. Naming Policies If your cat was born a warrior or Clan cat, they must have a Clan name. This may seem like an odd rule, but it is needed to prevent users creating Clanborn cats named Esmeralda or Bracken. All names must be appropriate and should center around things that cats would know of. Try your best not to use a name that someone else already has used- ''especially ''not a canon name. I do understand that there are quite a few cats in Warriors, sometimes too many to keep track of. But simply try to remember, and an admin will tell you if the name you used was canon. If you refuse to change it multiple times or refuse in a very rude way, the page may be deleted. This rule applies mainly for warriors- but up to two kit/apprentice/leader OCs are allowed to have the same name. Fanfiction Policies Your fanfiction may use your own characters or canon ones. Make sure to delete the page or ask someone to delete it if it is no longer desired. Try to keep the rating of your fanfiction PG-13 or less- blood, violence, and such are fine, but don't be too graphic and keep it appropriate. Try to make pages for most of the characters. Content Policies The content should be relevant to the Warriors theme. For example, content including warriors attending school, wearing clothes, ect. is highly discouraged. Characters with powers are allowed, but users are discouraged from making more than one. The power may not be overly-extreme. If it is, an admin will ask you to change it. If you refuse multiple times or refuse in a very rude way, the page may be deleted. If you create a character that shares a relationship or any kind or otherwise mentions a cat that shares the name with a different character on this wiki or a canon character, you will be asked to change it to avoid confusion. Minor mature content is permitted, but make sure to have a clear warning. Some examples of permitted mature content would be blood/gore(but be as non-graphic, -descriptive, or -disturbing as possible, as any young child could access the wiki and view it, whether they have read Warriors or not). Material/content that some users may be sensitive to, such as certain tragic events(death excluded) should have a very clear warning. Sexual content, whether on character or fanfic or just a message/comment, is not allowed at all and will be removed from the wiki. Clan Policies Creating fanon Clans is completely allowed. Try not to use a name that someone else has already used. If is encouraged that you work hard to make a Clan- create and design their territory, decide what makes them unique, form a history, ect. If you create a Clan, you must be responsible. Create a category for all the members, and do not abandon the Clan. You may shut it down if you wish, but you may not simply quit the Clan without notifying an admin. Appearance Policies Your character should have at least semi-realistic colors, but one or two of your OCs can stray a little. A few odd attributes, such as bright purple eyes or the occasional oddly-shaped marking, are acceptable. Art and Images When using art, you must follow these basic rules. Art Theft Policies Art theft is unacceptable, and it is important that you do not claim art to be your own if it is not. If the creator of the art or image requests that you remove any art of theirs, you should do so immediately. Obey all copyright laws involving art. You may never use art that does not belong to you, and must ask permission to use it. Adding Policies Please do not add art and images without adding it on a page, whether it is your user page or a character page or a fanfiction page, or even just a blog post/forum. We do not want too much art spamming the Wiki that is never used anywhere. Do not upload images that do not belong to you or that you have received no permission to use. Other Roleplaying To create a roleplay, or RP for short, create a forum thread. Most of the roleplay rules are determined by the thread creator, however, they must remain within these guidelines: * Use appropriate language and content * Always remain relevant to the Wiki's central idea * Never be ''too ''graphic when describing gore * Use proper grammar at all times possible. Some examples would be always capitalizing the word Clan, trying to check your spelling, capitalize names, ect. Chat Chat is a great place to hang out and talk with other users. But there are guidelines, and you must remain within them: * Avoid caps * No using inappropriate or offensive language * If you're doing to only address one user repeatedly, switch to PM * No flaming * Avoid arguing * Chat is not a place to gossip or spread hate. Do not discuss other users or characters in a rude way, especially if they are there. * Avoid depressing posts * Don't spam Admins and Chatmods * Always be constructive, especially when adding to admin-specific pages * Never ban anyone for anything without consulting other admins. At least one admin who knows exactly what is going on(it is best if they were there/have seen the evidence) must approve it unless the user is an immediate threat(vandalizing, linking inappropriate things on chat, ect.). * Set a good example- no caps, no yelling, no flaming. When giving warnings, be polite and reasonable, but still strict and firm. * No bias. Never favor your friends or be overly harsh on users who you dislike. * No power abuse(banning people just because you dislike them, venting your feelings by banning people, ect) Category:Wiki Resources